


Rocket Gets a Pet

by larkscope



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscope/pseuds/larkscope
Summary: Rocket acquires a new toy... er, pet. Tool to use on heists? Whatever it is, he claims it's from Terra, but Peter doesn't believe him.





	Rocket Gets a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, by the time Groot has grown into a teenager as seen in the end credits.

“That is NOT from Terra.”

“I’m telling you, it’s from Terra,” Rocket retorted, jabbing a finger at Peter while clutching his new toy.

“Oh yeah? Well I’m a Terran expert as I’m from Terra and I’m telling you we don’t have any kleptomaniac platypuses on Terra.”

“Yeah, but do you know every creature on Terra, Mr. Blue Swede? You might know music, but I know creatures. It’s from Terra and I am NOT getting rid of it.”

“When was the last time you were on Terra? Huh, Rocket? What color’s the sky? How many creatures we got on the planet? You don’t know jack about Terran animals, especially as you don’t even know you are one.”

Rocket glared at Peter and demanded, “When was the last time you were on Terra?”

Peter glared back at Rocket.

“That’s what I thought! You don’t know nothin’! It’s from Terra! I’m keepin’ it!”

“Rocket, it will tear apart the ship,” Gamora interjected resignedly. 

With his hands on his hips, Peter quickly glanced at Gamora, then nodded emphatically at Rocket. “Uh huh! Exactly! Plus we don’t need another stolen battery incident messing up a job. Bad enough you steal things, now we gotta deal with this thing stealing things all on its own too? And you can barely control it as is. What’s to say you don’t lose it and it goes on a thieving rampage?”

“I can control it,” Rocket growled, gripping the creature closer to his chest. The creature responded by squeaking in discomfort and trying to wriggle out of Rocket’s arms, which caused him to almost topple over as he was only about twice as big as the furry, little thing.

“I am Groot.”

Rocket whirled around and demanded, “Whose side are you on?!” The creature scampered out of his grasp and ran up a table, then scrabbled onto a control panel on the wall.

“I am Groot,” Groot said as he extended an arm to pluck up the furry creature to keep it from escaping into the air vent above the control panel.

“You’re just jealous,” Rocket cried indignantly.

“I am Groot,” Groot replied with an offended air. His distraction gave the creature an opportunity to escape. 

Peter reeled backwards and fell on his ass as the kleptomaniac platypus launched itself across the room and at the shiny bit of metal sticking out of his pocket. He grappled with it until he finally got a firm hold on the thing, squeezing it until it let out a strangled squeal. As the creature started to claw him while it tried to squirm out of his grasp, Peter accidentally threw it across the room. Spare tools and loose gems went flying out of the pouch on its stomach.

“Nothing goes over my head,” Drax exclaimed with satisfaction as he caught the fur ball. “What is this creature called?”

“A niffler,” Rocket replied.

“Hah! See, I told you: we don’t have any animals called nifflers on Terra,” Peter interrupted.

“That don’t prove a thing,” Rocket scoffed. “You humeys don’t know everything. I bet there’s some smart beings like me on Terra who keep the nifflers secret so none’a you can use them. They keep ‘em all to themselves; probably got a secret society and everything. Bet they’re powerful and smart too. Got your whole society fooled. And steal from you all using these useful little creatures.”

“Really, Rocket? A whole secret society of raccoons on Terra? What, are they wizards too?”

“You bet!”

Everyone else sighed in exasperation as they left the two to their argument. Groot went back to his quarters while Drax and Gamora went to the bridge. As Drax walked away he pet the niffler in his arms, which started to clack its bill in contentment as it fondled the shiny bauble it had stolen from Peter.


End file.
